parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Do The Roar (Crossover)/Gallery
Here's the Gallery that Characters getting smashing eachother and blowing away. mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubis' mouth Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4172.jpg|Mufasa fallen down in the Stampede Screenshot_20180827-182745.png|Ratso and Westley blasted on by the egg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg|Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine fall down in the Sand Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2346.jpg|Linnux launches into the Mountains by Khampa Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-10031.jpg|Roland falls on the Ground by Marianne happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Mambo and Munk fallen on the Ground Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible fall down on the Ground Eds_Falling.png|Ed, Edd n Eddy falling down on the Earth Leap_Ballerina_2016_Screenshot_0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor fells in the Ground The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8568.jpg|Kazar bashing on the Statue Larry's death.png|Jackie Frost and January Q. Irontail blasted on the Ice good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg|Arlo falls on the Cliff on the Ground Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-59-08-993.jpg|Dug and Goona fallen down the toilet paper on Lord Nooth's place jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-8399.jpg|King Goobot and Ooblar flies on the asteroid by Jimmy Neutron Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4053.jpg|Nessus the Centaur blasted and fall down in the Water by Hercules Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg|El Macho fell down as getting Zapped by Gru lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Vitrutious gets kicked by Lord Business up-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Alpha Beta, Gamma and Dogs fallen down on the Water lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg|The Lorax thrown on the Woods by Aunt Grizelda tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg|Tom Cat hitting a Wrecking Ball along With Jerry Arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Arthur Claus and Bryony flies on the Tree Prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-10309.jpg|Rameses II slides on The Water Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-4058.jpg|Drix and Osmosis Jones flies on The Sneezer Jorge_and_Buster_Death.png|Wario and Waluigi fallen down in the Ice Water Bally defeat.png|Screwie slides on the Stairs 1F739D27-A003-41B7-A6C8-81E5677E203D.jpg|Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie fallen down in the Bridge Rex_Dangervest_Slide.png|Rex Dangervest slides in The Space Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|Mayor Ned McDodd flies on the air by Horton Edd_Sticky.png|Edd flies through the window The-final-battle_(160).png|Chungu and Nne flies on Kion's roar alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Kate and Humpley slides on Snow Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar falls into the Falls The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Carmelo Grandma And Chakal's Bandits bashing on The Ground aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg|Aladdin fells in the Cave of Wonders aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3905.jpg|Abu fells in the Cave of Wonders wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|Wallace slides on the Kitchen ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Soto being Knocked out By Manny cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg|Miss Fritter launched on the Poster lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4913.jpg|The Beaver falls on the Ground alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-2700.jpg|Bill the Lizard launches into the Ground by Alice Kyle_and_Stanley_Defeat.png|Baldi and Yoda about to Crash on Gotta Sweep Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-11408.jpg|Shocker gets knocked on the School Bus by Spiderman Melody flies away.png|Melody got launched by the Whale's sneeze Casper Scare School Screenshot.jpg Jett_falling.png|Jett falls down on the Fountain Screenshot_20180803-151711.png|Pear fallen into the Pit by Apple kicking and Saying "This..Is..APPLE!" Screenshot_20180707-033255.png|Bloom falls into the Pit after the Chase Jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-347.jpg|Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard falling on space robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8749.jpg|Prince John slides on the Castle Screenshot 20180521-111601.png|Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet about to crash the tree incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10162.jpg|Dash Parr fallen down on the Jungle after The Chase of Syndrome's henchmen Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg|DJ Drake falling in the Fake Building Einstone_death.png|Einstone falling down in the Volcano paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-5908.jpg|Judge Hopkins Slides on the Ground Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8057.jpg|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps fell on the waterfalls Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10760.jpg|Coraline falls on the Ground by The Beldam's hand tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-2009.jpg|Flynn and Maximus falls on the Ground overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|RJ and Verne getting launched on the Sliding in the Sky Diesel 10's defeat.png|Diesel 10 falls in the bridge Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg|Yao, Ling & Chien Po tumbles around after Matchmaker saying AND STAY OUT!!! Bill_&_Ben_Phwoooar_scene.png|Ben flies away covering mud after Bill pulling him out Falling_Astrid.png|Astrid falling down on the ground after Snotlout Pulling the barrel out Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg|Scuttle & Ariel flies on a Storm Falling_Courage.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog Falling down on the ground Alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-1840.jpg|Alice Kingsleigh falling down on The Sky Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-7021.jpg|Twilight Sparkle And Sunset Shimmer fells on the Ground Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|Michael Jordan flies on the Ground by Yosemite Sam boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Tim flies up along with Boss Baby Sportacus In Airship.PNG|Sportacus In Airship By Robbie Rotten The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-440.jpg|Benny launches into the Ground Screenshot_20180829-212602.png|Flora Stella Tecna and Musa flies on the Tornado enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-1188.jpg|Giselle falls down on The Well lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-917.jpg|Emmet slides on the Hole Fly_of_dispair.jpg|Squidward launchess into the Downfall by The Flying Dutchman Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-4365.jpg|Raccoon being kicked by Jack-Jack Maua_death.png|Zeebad fells in the Roundabout Twilight_and_Storm_King_swept_into_the_storm_MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle and The Storm King sweept on the storms Moshi Slide.PNG|Katsuma, Poppet, Diavlo, Luvli, Furi & Mr. Snoodle slides down to the candy machine Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-34-57-026.jpg|Atsuko fallen down on the broomstick peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg|Fifi fallen down on the Blimp looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg|Yosemite Sam launches on the TNT cats-dogs-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8558.jpg|Kitty Galore flies on the Cotton Candy matchine by Squeaker bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel & Loco gets knocked on By Hopper Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-7064.png|Dragon Maleficent falling to the death Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-8577.jpg|Migo falls on the Mountains Falling_Janet.png|Janet falling down on the ground IMG_20190103_182815.jpg|Miles Morales slides on the Ground by Gwen Stacy Postman Pat Screaming.png|Postman Pat flying into the Roof Midnight Sparkle --NOOOO!!!!-- EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle gets zapped up by Sunset Shimmer Rover_Dangerfield_Wobbles.png|Rover Dangerfield shakes his head as the rooster shouts kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg|Tai Lung slides on the Ground by Po avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg|Proxima Midnight being squished on Hocus-pocus-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg|Mary and Sarah Sanderson flees on the sunset Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8895.jpg|Bela slides on the Ball Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Mighty Eagle slides on the table lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8659.jpg|Zira falls on the Water monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg|Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach bashed on the car by B.O.B toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Mr. Potato Head flees on Rex's roar tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9803.jpg|Botticelli falls on the ground Bandicam 2018-08-24 12-03-15-670.jpg|Snowball fallen on the water Screenshot_20181126-193001.png|Mr. Ross falls on the Ground by Rigby and Mordecai Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Rudy falls on the Cliff by Momma daddy-im-a-zombie-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Dixie fallen down on the Cliff after seeing Fire the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|Grug, Belt, and Guy, slides on tar Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg|Scout Fairies fallen down on the Ground Morm_Moog_and_Monty_death.png|Niko, Wilma and Julius flies on Ground spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg|Patrick Star being Slapped by Dennis once-upon-forest-disneyscreencaps.com-6048.jpg|Abigail falling to the Forest osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9763.jpg|Thrax slides on the Alchool IMG_20180806_163711.jpg|Golf Ball slaps on By Snowball Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy flies and slides on the Farm Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg|Queen fallen down on the Cliff and gets Crushed a Boulder Herry_and_Samsa_death.png|Raven Queen and Apple White fallen on the sky Dr_Seuss_Cat_Hat_2003_Screenshot_1892.jpg|Sally Walden flies in the Ground meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|The Bowler Hat Guy fells in InvenCo by InventCo CEO Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Tulip fallen down as Junior shouting "BACK OFF!" rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg|Percival C. McLeach falling into the Falls finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4926.jpg|Dory & Hank fell on The Water Screenshot_20180830-214941.png|Tari being jumpsared by Mario muppets-most-wanted-disneyscreencaps.com-10622.jpg|Beaker flies in the Window Homer Slide.jpg|Homer Simpson slides on the Rope Falling_Paolo.png|Paolo falling down on the ground Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Scar falled down on the Pride Rock by Simba mylittlepony-disneyscreencaps.com-9568.jpg|Tempest Shadow slides In the Ground Armon_Defeat.png|Max Wishbone slides on the Ground by Dracula Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-10435.jpg|Violet and Dash blast on the Incredimobile igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|King Malbert falled down on the Arena by Schaudenfraud Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Ernesto kicked out and hitted a bell By Pepita Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8135.jpg|Jenner fell down on the Swamp Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Pitch Black falls into the Pit tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton falls down on the Lines rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9892.jpg|Nigel blasted on by Blu Screenshot_20181126-192529.png|Burgermeister Meisterburger slides on the Stairs treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg|Mr. Arrow slides in the Ground Yomo Danna Fergus and Dumpan Death.png|Griffin the Invisible Man Frankenstein Wayne and Murray launches into the Tree by Dracula nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg|Jimmy and Johnny flies on the King's Nut Car Ono_death.png|Strom falled down in the Water kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg|Po and Boss Wolf flies on the sky Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-5056.jpg|Reggie flies in the Woods Spike_death_and_presumed_despair.jpg|Stefano blasting on the canon from the screaming by The Penguins gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone flies on the trash dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2261.jpg|Aladar and Zini fell on the Cliff and falling to the Water lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4624.jpg|Simba fell down on the Stampede (in the segond film) Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg|Tod and The Bear fallen on the Water Screenshot_20180820-215223.png|Dr. Neo Cortex and Crash Bandicoot fallen down on the Pit Screenshot_20180830-214719.png|SMG4 blasted on by Fishy Boopkins Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-01-28-018.jpg|Dipper and Mabel falls down on the sky Giggles_Falling.png|Giggles Mcdimples Falls into The Ground Huana defeat.png|Lou fleeded on the House jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6956.jpg|Shere Khan, Mowgli and Shanti falling on the Lava also Baloo saving Him aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|Duchess and Thomas O'Malley slides on the Truck moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10069.jpg|Moana flies on the Water Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-7712.jpg|Felix slides on the Ground Bandicam_2019-01-25_13-51-17-234.jpg|Rompetechos falls on the Ground Castleinthesky-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg|Sheeta falls down on the Blimp Snoopy_in_Space_Falling_Scene.png|Snoopy falls into Space Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-1454.jpg|Cindy Lou Who slides on the Christmas Decorations pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-7039.jpg|James Hook falls down on the Pirate Ship cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1013.jpg|Otis fells on the Road by Mater garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6470.jpg|Garfield falled down on the Truck nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg|Grayson flying down on the Wheel paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|Norman Badcook fells on the Ground 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|9 falls on the roof happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg|Mumble and Leopard Seal falls and slides on the Ice 60762DE3-3F57-42AF-890E-123E2330079D.jpeg|James Bond gets shot by eve moneypenny mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg|Police Officers, Patty, Paul and Ms. Grunion slides in the Police Car Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 0351.jpg|Clumsy Smurf slide on the Tree Biggie death.png|Flower launches into the Ground bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg|Dot falling down on the Canyon Stitch_falling_Gantu.png|Stitch falling on the road by Gantu Falling_Star_&_Marco.png|Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz falling off the cliff Mat_goes_Backwards.png|Mat slides backwards on a Skateboard avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg|Cull Obsidian flies and being blown up flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Roddy fallen down on the Lost happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8597.jpg|Frieda falls into the Portal by Ella punching on him Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|Valiant flies on the Window big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg|GoGo Tomago launches into the Ground by Baymax Blythes_Big_Adventure_Part_100027.jpg|Blythe and Roger Baxter flying trough the City Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9283.jpg|Gaston falls down on the Beast's castle Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg|Lenny launches into the Ground by Oscar Linnah Defeat.png|Lord Nooth fells on the Ground sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg|Sir Pinch-a-Lot slides on the Ground by Burger Beard Fussuli_fall_Down.png|The Great Fussili falling down on the Stage Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8678.jpg|Eddy, Igg and Bud slides on the Car Little_Prince_Screenshot_2653.jpg|Little Girl The Fox and Mr Prince falling in the planet Kommono_Death.png|Princess Dawn fells on the Ground Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.jpg|Freddy fells on the Ground sliding in the City.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman Dick Grayson/Robin Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alfred falls on the Building Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Victor Van Dort and Emily falls on the Crows Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag launches into the Car by Otis Poplo death.png|David slides on the Hole IMG 20181129 092611.jpg|Rollo and Willy slides on a Canyon Eustace_falls.png|Eustace falling off the cliff True_&_Bartleby_flying.png|True & Bartleby flying backwards Draal throwing Jim.jpeg|Draal throwing Jim Lake Jr. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4142.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8949.jpg|Mr. Salt falls on the Ground Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-10678.jpg|Voyd launches into the Ground by Violet Ed_falls_on.png|Ed falls on the floor by Edd IMG 20190103 155435.jpg|Liam flies on the Roof pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg|Drake falls on the Castle hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5068.jpg|Quasimodo, Djali and Esmeralda slides on the Roof peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg|Jane pushed on the Ground Flying_Lazlo_&_Edward.png|Edward & Lazlo falling down on Scoutmaster Lumpus Torra Death.png|Eli Mills slides on the Dinosaur secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-2861.jpg|Gidget falls down And Lands on The Window ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-8618.jpg|Gavin, Roger, and Gertie falls on the ground Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8300.jpg|The Toad slides on the Ground Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater fells on the Fart overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Gladys Sharp sucked on the Dwayne LaFontant's lair Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9258.jpg|Helga fells on the ground By Rouke Too-many-termites_(529).png|Goigoi falls to the ground Falling_Uga.png|Uga falling down on the ground Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg|Marlin slides and flies on the Boat Screenshot_20180803-181824.png|Bernard Bear fallen down on the Cactus Screenshot_20180828-144305.png|Akiko Glitter got deleted by Alex and falls to the dumpster Fallen_down_Goku.jpeg|Goku falling down on the Plane Tutenstein_Falling_Scene.png|Tutenstein, Cleo and Luxor falling into the ground and into the past httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9973.jpg|Drago fell in the Ground by Toothless and Hiccup Fattu_Death.png|Ofelia slides on the T.I.A igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9006.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude fallen down on the Bot by Eva Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8356.jpg|Sulley and Mike fells in The Door Factory Screenshot 2017-08-18 at 3.29.34 PM.png|The Mirror falls to the death in the Castle Mandy Moxy Uglydog Lucky Bat Ox and Wages Slides.png|Moxy, Mandy, Uglydog, Lucky Bat, Ox, and Wage Slides Into The Floor by The Baby Nella_&_Trinket_Rollerskating.png|Nella & Trinket Falling down on the ground boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|Eggs swings on Mr. Trout Winnie and Archibald Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg|Mirage launches into the Ground by Helen Parr Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7644.jpg|George Beard and Harold Hutchins flees on the Zap by Professor Poppypants aladdin-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8128.jpg|Sa'Luk fells on the Ground Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Dave slides on the Ground Ling_Defeat.png|Fay Wishbone launches Into the Ground by Dracula Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Gru launches into The City by Balthazar Bratt lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6396.jpg|Nuka flies on the Wood wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|M-O, BRL-A, HAN-S, D-FIB, VN-GO and VAQ-M slides In the Ground IMG_20190103_185428.jpg|Harry and Marv falls on the Ground hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4409.jpg|Baby Birds falls on the Ground by Kird the Woodsman Movu_death.png|King Skeleton fallen down in the Cave by Doogal Screenshot_20190217-150135.png|Superman and Green Lantern falls on he Ground John_death.png|Abraham Van Helsing falling down on the dead end Viggo's Death.png|Viggo Grimborn falls on the Volcano Bandicam_2019-02-10_07-21-07-043.jpg|? Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8008.jpg|Melvin Sneedly slides on the Ground brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9285.jpg|Mordu launches into the Ground minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8607.jpg|Scarlet Overkill falls on the Building by Kevin Olaf_Falls_Down.jpeg|Olaf fallen down in the Ground by Marshmallow Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9672.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo falls on the Lava balto-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg|Steele falls on the Cliff Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-37-56-262.jpg|Floette fails on the ground tinkerbell-lost-treasure-disneyscreencaps.com-7327.jpg|Tinkerbell and Terence flying in The Wrecking Ship snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs Blowing Away By Sneezy chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-6334.jpg|Rocky Rhodes and Ginger slides in the Pie Machine kubo-disneyscreencaps.com-10111.jpg|Raiden The Mook King slides on the Ground Monster_House_Screenshot_1970.jpg|Constance Nebbercracker fells on the Ground storks-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg|Nate Gardner flies in the Room Screenshot_20181126-193721.png|Kores Botha falls on the Fire Sednna death.png|Sedessa fallen down on the Castie Uro_Death.png|Needle fells on the Sky by Leafy home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground Darington_Backwards.png|Darington slides backwards nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-803.jpg|Mai slides in the Ground Flying_Sprig.png|Sprig Planter flies into the Sky Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-8624.jpg|Gwangi falls on the Mountains Lord_Darkar's_death.png|Darkar zapped on the death by Bloom and the Others scratfallinice.png|Scrat slides down in The Ground Luis_Sanchez_Flying.png|Luis Sanchez slides in the Floor Toddler_And_Wanda_Death.png|Gelatin and Firey slides on the Puffball in Davidland Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-105.jpg|The Snake slides on the Ground by Red rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg|Angelica Pickles and Spike slides in the Ground meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg|Lewis Robinson falls on the Ground lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5452.jpg|Superman falls on the Ground by Bad Cop Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty fallen down on the Museum by Sherlock moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg|Tamatoa falls on the Ground Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Sheriff Not-A-Robot and his cowboybots falling on a canyon screaming Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-5033.jpg|Grizzly Bear fell to the Water Pete_and_Mickey_falls_down.png|Mickey Mouse and Pete falls down on the Powerline hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg|Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo slides on the Policecar Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Fossas launches into the Ground by Alex kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5871.jpg|Tigress flies in the Ground by Kai Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|Dorgle fells on the Gong Blaga_death.png|Doogal flies on the Ground toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8641.jpg|Slinky Dog fells on the Truck overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg|Heather and Ozzie flies on the food Toilar_Death.png|Una slides on the Track Screenshot_20181126-192224.png|White Wolf falls on the Ground by Niko Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-53-54-450.jpg|Stewie Griffin fallen down on the floor up-disneyscreencaps.com-9648.jpg|Carl Fredricksen slides on the Ground Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.jpg|Ozone falls on the Ground by Tiberious frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-8225.jpg|Nassor slides on the Ground madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8891.jpg|Shark falls on the Lava Screenshot_20190120-141713.png|Angus launches into the Ground by Ferdinand grinch-animationscreencaps.com-5060.jpg|Mr. Bricklebaum's Dog launches into the Tables by Grinch meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6650.jpg|Wilbur Robinson Falls into the T-Rex's Mouth Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg|Big Boss launches into the Ground by Nigel cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg|Rip Clutchgoneski slides on the Track hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-5774.jpg|Mad Hog launches into the Ground by Twitchy IMG_20190103_185115.jpg|Mayor Augustus May Who slides in the Bed IMG_20190103_185337.jpg|Lord Dargis falls on the Ground nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg|Cardinal flies on the Cat House HTF_Falling.png|Lumpy, Elephant & Lifty falling on the cliff IMG_6943-1-.jpg|Chicken Joe falled down in the Volcano Zeta_&_Nazboo_flying.png|Zeta & Nazboo flies away from the Wind Fender_death.png|GO-4 falled down in the Ground by Captain B. McCrea ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-8373.jpg|Spamley launches into the Glass by Double Dan Falling_Star.png|Star Butterfly falling down on the ground George and Ñoqui Blowing.PNG|George and Ñoqui Slides The Ground By Toot The Germette Greg_falling.png|Greg Universe falling down on the ground from Peridot's pushing Owlette_falling.png|Owlette flies on the Bushes Uncle_Grandpa_bumps.png|Uncle Grandpa bumps on the stairs Botasaur_falling.png|Botasaur falling down on the ground Olaffrozen-animationscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Sven slides on the Ground Chungos_Defeat.png|Frankie fells On the Ground by Precious Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11751.jpg|Winston Deavor slides on the Floors Dougals_death.png|Malefor falls on the Ghost Dragon bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10226.jpg|Agent launches into the Ground Falling_owl.png|Count Hoot Falls down on the ground legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Soren fell on The Rock planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg|Lem slides on The Floor hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson falls on the Ground by Dracula hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg|2-Tone slides in the Snow by Liesel Darrel Defeat.png|Sunny slides on the Ground Screenshot_20190217-145158.png|Sweet Mayhem falls on the Ground Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn Deavor gets sucked on a plane by Elastigirl Derek_death.png|Soldier Sam fallen down in the Lava fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-5228.jpg|Chief fallen down in the Ground the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg|Blag falls on Ground by Samson dragon-hunters-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg|Hector fell on the Ground by Lian-Chu Pippy Crull Wander Butan Ñorge and Bart death.png|Nickle, Bomby, Yellow Face, Coiny, Needle and Spongy fells on the Canyon Lamers_defeat.png|Dylan fells on the Snow Wolwes_death.png|Lemurs launches into the Grass by Fred the Giant Scorpion Holgan Jane and Quarko death.png|Fries, Puffball and Evil Leafy slides on the Ground by Ruby barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-427.jpg|Bibble slides on the Flower Shimmer,_Shine_&_Leah_sliding.png|Shimmer, Shine & Leah slides on the floor Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg|Alex bashing on Melman by Gloria 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8673.jpg|Cruella de Vil, Jasper and Horace slides on the Ground Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte flies in the Explode ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8562.jpg|Captain Gutt fells in the Water by Manny Casper-movie-screencaps.com-8948.jpg|Paul "Dibs" Plutzker flees on the window Screenshot_20181126-193644.png|Charles Wallace Murry falls on the Ground Screenshot_20190217-150242.png|Banarnar flies in the Ground Pat_&_Mat_Waterslide.png|Pat & Mat slides on the Water Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-9268.jpg|Pirate Captain and Polly slides on the Ground Alexander Death.png|Eraser slides on the Ground by Four The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg|Patrick Winslow slides on the Ground by Papa Smurf and Heffy Smurf IMG_20190103_183724.jpg|Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster falls on the Ground by The Tormentor Kikoriki_Bumping.png|Jumpy, Joshi, Pin, Eldark, Big Beak & Berry bumps on the Container Boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9852.jpg|Archibald Snatcher and Eggs slides on the Ground Russ_Cargill's_Defeat.jpg|Russ Cargill fells on the Ground by Maggie Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4571.jpg|Nigel Thornberry falling down on the ground D.N_Ace_Falling.jpeg|Ace & Sloane falling down the Stairs angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg|Red falls on the Ground Joan death.png|Book launches into the Ground by Pin sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg|Will Stronghold falls on the Ground by Gwen Grayson Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg|Rosie, Maria, Serge and Buddy blasting on Doug's Roar monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7682.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III and Jeff Fungus falls on the Ground by Sulley Wendy death.png|Leafy falls on the Ground Bandicam_2019-02-17_20-53-04-410.jpg|Clyde McBride falls into a Ramp Bandicam_2019-02-17_20-53-12-299.jpg|Lincoln Loud falls into a ramp spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-7550.jpg|Spirit fells on the Ground hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg|Hansel and Red Puckett falling on a City Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg|Max and Duke falls on the sewers captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|Poopypants crashed on the Controllers Mariina_death.png|Ellie fallen down in the Ground up-disneyscreencaps.com-9383.jpg|Russell fallen down in the Ground hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7246.jpg|Heidi launching on The Wall by the Giant Spider Robbie_continues_falling_down.png|Robbie the Reindeer falls down on the ground Stairfalls_Mavis.png|Mavis falls on the Stairs chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|Chicken Little, Buck Cluck and Kirby about to hit on the Wall Jimmy_Neutron_Pushed_Off.png|Jimmy Neutron falling down on the ground by Timmy Turner cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg|Flint Lockwood slides with FLDSMDRF animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-5906.jpg|Billy fallen down in the Pride Monster_House_Screenshot_1769.jpg|Jenny Bernett sucked on the Pipes Prince Sky Fall.png|Prince Sky Fells into The Rocks coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10814.jpg|Wyborne hits and Slides on the Ground Longo_Death.png|Tennis Ball fells on the Ground bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg|Bolt, Mittens and Rhino flying in The Train Lorra_Death.png|Irma fells on the Sky hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9853.jpg|Hades falls on the Ground by Hercules Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny Sid and Diego slides on the Ice The Beatles and Jeremy Slides The Ground.PNG|The Beatles and Jeremy Slides The Ground Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car 8564C670-1035-43D8-B48C-5D42B9E1A7AD.png|Percy running away from Gordon “I won’t stay here I'll run away he puffed” 9545D824-9642-4446-B8F5-4C62FA90C9D1.png|BoCo is shocked after getting bullied by Bill and Ben Screenshot_20180820-224926.png|Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn slides on the Ground incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12460.jpg|Jack-Jack slides on the Sky Nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-2808.jpg|Greenwood flies down on The Grass by Mai Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.38.13 PM.png|Zach flies on the Tree Screenshot_20190120-141112.png|Anna Sackville-Bagg slides on the Ground Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg|Surly fells on the Ground Screenshot_20190202-175244.png|Emma Wishbone fells on the Plane robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Fender falling down on The Ball SW_(582).png|Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir flies in the Ground The Beatles Blowen In Bathroom.PNG|The Beatles sliding Down in The Bathroom Screenshot_20190217-152132.png|President Business fells in the Ground Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|Margalo falls into the Car arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1172.jpg|Elves flies in the Ice by Arthur Claus Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap falls on water by Arlo griseldafall.png|Principal Griselda falls on the Floor Pingis Death.png|Animal Control Guy launches into the Wall by Mr. Feng and the Rats horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Horton falling Down on The Mountains ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Buck falls on the Ground by Rudy Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg|Noah the Elder slides in the Ice Ludo_Been_kicked.png|Ludo been kicked by Star Butterfly & knocked into a shelf Bartok-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|Dragon Ludmilla falls on the water Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8310.jpg|Barkis Bittern launches into the Ground by Victor Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-46-11-108.jpg|Gaturro fallen down on the Coppel store chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg|Aliens slides in the Ground by Runt Of The Litter Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps_com-8509.jpg|Cretaceous and Maelstrom crashed on the death Mane_Six_and_Spike_plummet_into_the_river_MLPTM.png|Mane 6 falls down on the Bridge Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Bill Sykes about to Crash on The Car Death moana-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg|Maui flies on the Ground by Tamatoa Screenshot_20180113-124247.png|Icy, Darcy, Stormy flies on the despair Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-7992.jpg|Von Talon flees on the Ground by Valiant Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg|Tybalt about to hit a wall saying "oh. that wall." pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Tinkerbell Silvermist Rosetta Vidia Fawn and Iridessa gets switched on the Talents By Zarina Blownawayflock.png|? Dr. Nefarious' death.jpg|Dr. Nefarious falls down on the Electricity by Ratchet Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.jpg|Atticus slides in the Ground by Bryan the Beachmaker Winna Death.png|Naily fells on the Ground by X Bandicam 2019-02-10 07-18-46-901.jpg|? avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7400.jpg|Ebony Maw gets sucked on by Iron Man alpha-fureeze-disneyscreencaps.com-2235.jpg|King the Wolf slides on the Ice by Agnes Boss-baby-disneyscreencaps.com-8646.jpg|Francis E. Francis slides Into the pool of formula IMG_20190123_082744.jpg|Chi and Chao slides into the Leafs Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Nyx slides on the Ground rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5044.jpg|Dil, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille fells on a Reptar-Wagon Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg|Agnes Gru and Edith Gru flying on The Sky balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Niju falls on Ice zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg|Duke Weaselton falls on the Ground by Judy Hopps charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg|Augustus Gloop falls on the Chocolate IMG_20180806_163500.jpg|Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape falling into the Water toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|Buzz Lightyear falls on the Ground boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9162.jpg|Mr. Gristle launches into the Leeches by The Boxtrolls madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg|King Julien and Maurice flies on the Sky Flying_Gil.png|Gil flies on the Loud Music Amethyst_flying_away.jpeg|Amethyst being grabbed by Slinker open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-6218.jpg|Bunnies launching in the sky and Falls on the Water IMG_20190103_183624.jpg|Captain Collision launches into the Floor by The Tormentor hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg|Japeth fallen down on the Forest by Wolf W. Wolf Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.jpg|Pig and Pip slides on the Cars Trumper flying.jpg|A. Thumper flies on the Pile of Poop By the Bull Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|Zartog fells on the Ground Screenshot_20180830-215033.png|Luigi hits a Plate By Mario Verda_death.png|Commander Tartar flies in the Pink Waters by Pearl Ripslinger_Crashed.png|Ripslinger crashed on the Toilets Screenshot_20181130-144718.png|Slade falls on the Ground Kolla_Rolla_And_Yango_Death.png|Pencil, Match and Bubble falls on the Ground by Rocky IMG_7147.jpg|Chloe fallen down in the Ground by The Trolls Squid's_Day_Off_04.png|Mr. Krabs about to crash on the wall by SpongeBob Heart_of_parkness_00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit slides on the Water horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-696.jpg|The Wickersham Brothers bashing on Horton Jonas_death.png|Mojo Jojo falling on the Skyscraper Korry_And_Fargo_Death.png|Mortadelo and Filemón flies on the sky Julius_defeat.png|Claudandus sldies on the Computer by Francis Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|Nemean Lion flies on the Ground by Hercules cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10583.jpg|Jackson Storm flies on the Track Screenshot_20190217-150117.png|Gandalf falling down in the Ground ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg|Louis slides on the Ice Andie_Defeat.png|Rudolph Sackville-Bagg launches into the Ground by Tony Thompson Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-10869.jpg|Lord Business and Emmet Bashed into the Skies Gerry_and_Mumba_Defeat.png|Mario and Yoshi launches into the Spaces by Larry Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-8216.jpg|Animal Control jumping on the Road of Bridge stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7730.jpg|Falcon fells into the Trash Can Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg|Racers crashing on the Racers by Chick Hicks Bandicam_2018-10-30_20-21-58-947.jpg|? Open_Season_Scared_Silly_Screenshot_1820.jpg|Boog, Giselle and Elliot falls on the Ground hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Twitchy, Nicky Flippers, Chief Grizzly and Police Animals crashing on the Policecars aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette falling down on the Swamp Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-8607.jpg|Kolka falls on the Mountains Dom death.png|Coiny launchess into the Ground captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Captain Underpants flies on Turbo Toilet 2000's roar The_Delightful_Children_From_Down_The_Lane's_presumed_death.png|Delightful Children From Down the Lane slides and falls in the Waterfalls Korna_defeat.png|Pluto and the Reindeer flies on the Snow cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella flies in the Air sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9273.jpg|Gwen Grayson slides in the Ground Epic-movie-screencaps_com-3218.jpg|Dagda falls down to The Ground alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-8817.jpg|Ian Hawke slides into the Road Woller_Death.png|Señor Gabriel fells on the Plane Pibble Death.png|Doctor Octopus / Olivia Octavius slides on the Truck ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Skinner slides on the Scooter secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Viper flies in the Ground by Duke Quimy_Death.png|Mickey Mouse slides on the Ground Floogals Falls.PNG|The Floogals falling down on the Ground Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8471.jpg|Rick slides on the Wall by Frieda kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg|Master Shifu slides on the Ground by Po shouting "WHAT!" cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5507.jpg|Superfly flying in the Racing Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Cyclops falls on the Ground Grinch-animationscreencaps.com-2963.jpg|Grinch launches into the Christmas Tree Screenshot_20190217-150230.png|Metal Beard and Benny falls on the Ground Duke Caboom slides.png|Duke Caboom falls Into The Floor Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-5524.jpg|Cufflingk and Underlingk fells into the Ground Buck Crash.PNG|Buck fells in the Wall finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9750.jpg|Rudder and Fluke fells on the Fish planet-51-disneyscreencaps.com-2390.jpg|Charles T. Baker flies on The Solar System Jeffersonflying.png|Jefferson Davis flying down the Ground Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|Judge Peckinpah flees on the Explosions ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4212.jpg|Crash and Eddie slides on the Ground horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-7925.jpg|Morton flies in the Animals Jinjo_Death.png|Imhotep falls on the Ground Bandicam_2019-01-24_13-50-19-994.jpg|Tremebunda flies on the Ground lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7869.jpg|Unikitty fells on the Table incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-461.jpg|Underminer fells on the Wall by Bob Parr Screenshot_20190217-145240.png|Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi flies in the Ground by Emmet Norm_North_Screenshot_0853.jpg|Norm and the Lemmings slides on the House Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg|Penny Peterson slides on the Giant Horse Pappy_teeth_falling.jpeg|Pappy Falling down on the ground Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-2882.jpg|Wonderbot got kicked out By Ratchet Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Blonde Henchrat falls on the Water finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg|Bruce, Anchor and Chum slides on the Submarine Wall goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4972.jpg|Bigfoot fells on the Ground Snapshot_Blues_Fly.png|The Blues flying Down into The Ground nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Ani launching on the Ground by Greenwood Poppolo Death.png|Kingpin slides on the Ground by Miles Morales Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-8790.jpg|Foreman Pig launches into the Ground by Red Qark_Death.png|Tree slides in The Grass by Four zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg|Little Nick falls on the Ground Open_Season_Scared_Silly_Screenshot_0951.jpg|McSquizzy falls on the Ground incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11759.jpg|Krushauer launches into the Ground by Bob Parr IMG_20181019_135448.jpg|Joaquin Crashing in The Statue by Chakal overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7127.jpg|Tiger flies of the Ground by Dwayne LaFontant OR1-(752).png|Miraculous Ladybug flies in paris big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai slides on the Ground GATES ARE CLOSING!!!.png|Angus Scattergood flies on the House tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5523.jpg|Stabbington Brothers launches into the Waters shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8696.jpg|Don Lino flies on the Soap Bubbles hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg|Moss The Troll falls on the Ground flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-3068.jpg|Slugs falls on the Ground by Spike and Whitey Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_1008.jpg|Mole blasted on the Underground by Gunther nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-8982.jpg|Justin Pin launches into the Wall by Project 77 tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-6738.jpg|Gruff slides ion the Ground Power_Rangers_2017_Screenshot_3297.jpg|Rita Repulsa slides in the Ground meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg|Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud flies in the Ground by Tiny Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11343.jpg|Dragon Narissa fallen down on the Ground Deers_defeat.png|Reindeers slides on the Snow stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Stuart Little flies on the Ball Quamar Defeat.png|Captain Quark falls on a window Bandicam_2019-02-19_12-44-05-360.jpg|Wakko Warner slides on the ground IMG_20190103_183600.jpg|I-Screamer falls on the Floor by The Tormentor Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|The Giant Squid falling down and Crushed winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg|Piglet slides on the Leaf Dr_Seuss_Cat_Hat_2003_Screenshot_1781.jpg|Larry Quinn falls on the Cliff inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5407.jpg|Fear slides on the Window Ian_Death.png|Ice Cube launches into the Ground Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_0820.jpg|Bodi riding on the Streets Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10199.jpg|Professor Zundapp slides on the Ground Kopponen falling to his doom.png|Kopponen Fallen down in the Death toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear launches into the Trash by Big Baby Ella-enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-10281.jpg|Sir Edgar falls on the Ground Duncan_Defeat.png|El Diablo slides in the Ground penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-8940.jpg|Dave fells on the Ground by Private jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10714.jpg|Shere Khan falls on the Fire sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Rhino Madame Mim falls on the Cliff bfg-disneyscreencaps.com-12460.jpg|Fleshlumpeate falls on the Water hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.jpg|Klaus fell on The Ground by the Giant Spider Rilo_Death.png|Teardrop slides on the Windy overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4847.jpg|Nugent fells on the Grass Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-10456.jpg|Fleem falls on the Cliff by the Screaming Goat Migo_flies.png|Migo flies on the pillow after Little Bo pushing him Lindo_Death.png|Albino Giganotosaurus fells on the Rocks dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg|Carnotaurus fallen down in the Rock by Aladar IMG 20190103 155456.jpg|Trolls slides on A Portal Katie Flying.jpg|Katie launches into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10527.jpg|Hans launches into the Water by Anna Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9630.jpg|Margo Gru flies on Vector's Ship Lana_Death.png|Cheyenne slides on the Fall megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|Roxanne fells on the Building by Tighten coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9853.jpg|Imelda falls in the Ground by Ernesto de La Cruz wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9562.jpg|John, Axiom Babies and Mary slides in the Ground zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7204.jpg|Dawn Bellwether falls on the Ground Dorga_Defeat.png|Adam Harrison slides on the Ground trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg|Princess Poppy falls on the Flowers incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-10700.jpg|Violet falls on the Ground by Voyd frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg|Elsa slides on the Floor Wimpy Defeat.png|Olympia slides on the Sofa Shalok_Death.png|Mr. Feng slides on the Cotton Candy smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-8801.jpg|Percy Patterson slides on the Snow by Brenda Elena-avalor-disneyscreencaps.com-6900.jpg|Shuriki slides on the Bridge kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5846.jpg|Monkey and Viper slides on The Ground christmas-carol-disneyscreencaps.com-9370.jpg|Scrooge falls on the Hell toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9589.jpg|Woody and Jessie swings in the Plane hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-1292.jpg|Red Puckett falling down on the Woods lego-batman-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg|The Joker falls on the Ground Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-10239.jpg|Virus Ralph slides on the Ground by Ralph Screenshot_20190217-151953.png|Rex Dangervest slides in the Ground by Wyldstyle/Lucy Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-12506.jpg|Green Goblin slides on the Ground Screenshot_20181126-205233.png|Mordecai and Rigby slides on the Yell by Benson ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3556.jpg|Dodos slides on the Ground by Sid piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-13281.jpg|Captain Salazar falls on the Ocean Qarko_Defeat.png|Chairman Drek falls on the Ground dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg|Ringmaster slides in the Water Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Scar Snout and Spike falling on he Bridge Wanda_Death.png|Tronchamolas launches into the Ground IMG_20190103_185244.jpg|Erik Killmonger falls on the Water smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-1143.jpg|Yak falls in the Cliff Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Veruca Salt Slides In The Pipes Smiler's_fate.png|Smiler And Bots falls on the Ground rango-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Rango slides on the Streets in The Desert madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg|Mr. Chew flies on the Christmas Tree Terry_Defeat.png|Bully Boss falls into the Lava Banzai_defeat.png|Mr. Rusty flies on a Roundabout Regine_Fall.png|Regine Le Haut falls on the Ground ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-10048.jpg|Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Yesss slides in the Pinterest by Ralph Virus 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4409.jpg|8/Eight falls on the Ground Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8674.jpg|DOR-15 slaved to the death Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg|Danny fell on The Building By Max secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Tinker Bell and Periwinkle falling Down on the ice Bandicam_2019-01-27_19-38-51-026.jpg|Frida fells on the Ground Zeke_defeat.png|Ferdinand slides on the Ground tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10013.jpg|Mother Gothel falls on the Ground Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-40-08-149.jpg|Mario fallen on the hole by Toad Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish launched on the Storms Bandicam_2019-01-27_19-39-39-303.jpg|Hilda slides on the Ground Screenshot_20180803-154529.png|Mandragora fell on the ground after Faragona shooting on Her Bill_falling.png|Bill falling down on the House Liam_in_Rusty_Gets_Stuck.png|Liam falls down on the Ground Together_Alone_325.png|Garnet bangs on the Electric System by Yellow Diamond Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-4624.jpg|Toothless tumbles around the Sandy Hills Genghis_Wave.png|Genghis slides on the Tidal Wave Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-56-16-148.jpg|Jonathan flies on the broomstick after hitting Mavis' head Romma Defeat.png|Donut launches on the Ground by X Groma_death.png|Waluigi flies on the Car lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|Zazu launching on The Sky by the Hyenas Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9757.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz launches into the Ground by the Cy-Bug's Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11631.jpg|Bob Parr slides on a office by The Omnidroid Rampage 2018 Screenshot 2349.jpg|Claire Wyden falls on the Ground Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7276.jpg|Laverna slides on The Rainbow Miles_and_Surly_Defeat.png|Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy slides on the Water finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9487.jpg|Dr. Phillip Sherman fells on the Wall guardians-galaxy-movie-screencaps.com-2192.jpg|Rocket launches into the Ground by Gamora Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8966.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham and Rhinos fells on the Ground by Robin Hood hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9682.jpg|E.B. hitting on the Ground prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg|Weasels falling down on the Castle dragon-hunters-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg|Lian-Chu falling down on the Cloud by Mamular kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|Kai slides in the Rocks Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3634.jpg|Bo slides on the Ground by Bryan the Beachmaker hilbert sonia sarah juan and lesbon defeat.png|Bloom Stella Layla Tecna & Musa falling in the Skyes Screenshot_2017-10-10_at_3.51.36_PM.png|Master Udon falls to his death Open-season2-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg|Fifi, Roberto, Stanley, Roger, Rufus and Charlene slides in The Water ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Remy and Emile fallen down in the Grass ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10295.jpg|Scratte slides on the Ground by Scrat Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10003.jpg|Nyra falling down on The Rock Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg|Fat Barry and Ladykiller fells on the Water Sergei_Car.png|Sergei blasting by The Car IMG_20190103_183636.jpg|Rasta Carian falls on the Floor by The Tormentor Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-1502.jpg|Bill and Will the Krill slides on the Whale Dougolars_death.png|Carlton Drake fells into the Death Screenshot_20180820-221829.png|Fawn flies on the ground cars-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg|Lightning McQueen slides on the Road June Bailey Falls Down.png|June Bailey falls into The Trees Screenshot_20180820-214351.png|Tom falls on the ground madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8694.jpg|Melman and Marty falls on the Giant Rock hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Stone fells on the Ground by Red Puckett Alister_defeat.png|El Primero fell on the Ground by Ferdinand Foresa_death.png|Snotty Boy slides on the Bed Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg|Zeke, Oscar and Lenny slides on the Ground by Manny monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8608.jpg|Randall Boggs falls on the Door by Sulley Aladar_death.png|Bonnie fells in the Wall by Mario spiderman-falls-down.jpg|Spider-Man/Peter Parker fallen down on the Parachute by Iron Man Lenny_death.png|Brian launches into the Trains by Dylan Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12114.jpg|The King about to crash on the Ground by Chick Hicks Banjo_Death.png|Grump falls on the Sword Screenshot_20190130-132312.png|Dawn falls on the Ground Iron_Qark_AndFanda_Death.png|Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 slides on the Candy guballface.png|Gumball Watterson flying on Darwin's Ultimate Sneeze little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-699.jpg|Morgana slides on the Water Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7062.jpg|Lurleane and Pervis thrown to death By Buck hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|Gretel flies on the City by Red Puckett Screenshot_20190202-180817.png|Frank Wishbone launches into The Ground by Dracula Wany_death.png|Jeanine Matthews fells on the Ground monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Bones falls on the Ground by Monster House Jed_and_Gusty_death.png|Felix and Newmann falling down on the Ground curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8654.jpg|The Were-Rabbit and Gromit falling down on the Ground Dogs-heavenbr-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg|Carface falls into The Water 4B42B025-34A5-4DE0-AF07-C9FB43A20212.png|Juggernaut jumping into the Pool Nut_Job_2_Nutty_By_Nature_Screenshot_2293.jpg|Mayor Muldoon flees and falls on the Floating Palace Antman-wasp-movie-screencaps.com-11766.jpg|Ava/Ghost slides on the Ground incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11789.jpg|Elastigirl slides on a Plane inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg|Riley Anderson slides on the ice Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House Rolling.png|Gunther and Mayor Muldoon flies in the Ground Falling_Sheen.png|Sheen Estevez falling down off the nest by the Pterodactyl Sherlock_Gnomes_2018_Screenshot_1056.jpg|Watson falls to The Top of the London Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-4884.jpg|Vidia slides on the Tree oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7404.jpg|Jenny Foxworth slides on The Car Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2531.jpg|The Mighty Sven slides in the Ground Nigel_Death.png|Eddie Brock and Venom slides on the Explosion Hernydeath.png|Poppa Henry fells on the Water Bandicam 2018-10-19 11-16-47-396.jpg|Rumble McSkirmish flies on The Game Over Bouncy_Tires_Scene.png|Zeg, Crusher & Pickle Bouncing with Bouncy Tires Screenshot_20190312-222608.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy fells in the Armageddon Khalil Flying.png|khalil slides on The Ball kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4687.jpg|Crane flies in the Wall By Kai Falling_Luxor.png|Luxor falling down on the ground Rusty_&_the_Gang_flessing.png|Rusty, Ruby, Jack, Whirly, Ray & Crush flies on Botasaur's roar Scoutmaster_Lumpus_death.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus flies in the Water HAzel_falling.png|Hazel bumps on the Stairs Eddy_falling.png|Eddy falls on the Ground Chuckie_flying.png|Chuckie Finster falling on the Sandbox Rizzo_the_Rat_flying.png|Rizzo the Rat flies in the wind Bandicam_2019-02-19_12-43-14-260.jpg|Yakko Warner flies on the ground Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|Mushu bumps on a Royal Carriage Arthur_Falling.png|Arthur Read falling from crashing the plane hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg|Ticket Agent flies on Mavis' roar Alone_at_Sea_102.png|Lapis Lazuli flies over the boat & caught something big Wally_Walrus_Flying.png|Wally Walrus falling down on the Snow Bart_fell_back_on_the_wall_and_say_TESTING!.png|Bart Simpson falling backwards on the wall Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg|Chicken Little flies on a window Huxley_Flies.png|Huxley Plunderman flies on Cobra Tot Abby_Hatcher_Blowing_away_scene.jpeg|Abby Hatcher & Bozzly falls on the Spinning Door Linus_Balloon_deflating.jpeg|Billie the Bird flies on a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Balloon Mr._Rude_falls_down.png|Mr. Rude falls down the lift Falling_Merle.png|Merle falling down on the ground Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7747.jpg|Hal falling down on the Ground Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Milo James Thatch and Commander Rourke slides on the Ground Zeta_slipping.png|Zeta slides on the ground with Butter Numbuh_1_falling.png|Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno falling down on the Ground from breaking the floor Musco_defeat.png|Theodore slides on the Ground sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-760.jpg|Wart falls on In the House james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-7191.jpg|James falls on the Peach monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9372.jpg|Susan Murphy and Gallaxhar falls on the Ground frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7111.jpg|Anna and Kristoff fells on the Mountains Robinson_Crusoe_Wild_Life_Screenshot_2372.jpg|May fallen down into the Water Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6298.jpg|Shang falls on the snow by the Huns hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-2064.jpg|Red Puckett and Japeth flies on the sky robots-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg|Bigweld falls on the Ground Winnie_Defeat.png|Pilot slides on the Ground ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-983.jpg|Carl and Frank launches into the Ground by Manny Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3678.jpg|Bryan the Beachmaker slides on the Ice Valiant-animationscreencaps.com-2281.jpg|Bugsy, Toughwood, Tailfeather and Lofly falls on the Ground nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7939.jpg|Oogie Boogie fells on the Ground Bo_Peep_Billy_Goat_And_Gruff_Falling.png|Bo Peep Billy Goat And Gruff falls into The Floor Tommy_Death.png|Pin fells on the Cliff reef2-disneyscreencaps.com-8636.jpg|Troy slides on the Water in The Ocean monster-in-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.jpg|Victor Maynott fallen down in the Castle wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10053.jpg|Cy-Bug King Candy slides on the Ground IMG 20190103 185635.jpg|Red fells on the Floor cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-7618.jpg|Tim Lockwood slides on the Toilet Basil_faling.png|Basil Brush falling down in the ground Tattoo_death.png|Speed Stinger fallen down on the Island Jumbiasaska_defeat.png|Sansón Carrasco launches into the Wall by Sancho Wingo_death.png|Francis fallen down on the Ground Little_Homeschool_209.png|Jasper flies in the trees by Steven Universe the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1675.jpg|Duke and The Gazelles slides on the Ground hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg|Zorra launched on the Ground by Dolph tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|Tinker Bell slides on the Ground by Gruff little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg|Handsome Boy falls on the floor Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-8169.jpg|Flint Marko launches into the Ground by Sider-Man ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-4110.jpg|Shank slides in the Ground Smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-9123.jpg|Policemen launches into The Wall by Meeche Dinkle_Death.png|Kiko fells on the Volcans by Icy Wallace_Eastman_defeat.jpg|Wallace Eastman fallen down on the Lab Screenshot_20181126-193020.png|Ken Dwight falls on the Ground Elaris_Wall_CRASH!.png|Elaris slides into The Wall by Victor Von Iron Screenshot_20181126-193303.png|Chelsea Barnes fells on the Water legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg|Metal Beak sliding on the Ground Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile slides on the Toy Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe falls into the Car by Dodger dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8359.jpg|Kron launching on the Ground by The Carnotaurus IMG_20190103_183655.jpg|Dr. Feel Bad falls on the Hospital by The Tormentor Finn_Death.png|Rocky falls on the Ground by Coiny Ripper_death.png|Mater the Greater flies on the fire Ttano_Death.png|The Rat King falls on the Ground barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3437.jpg|Ben and Coyotes blasted on by Dag monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg|Slugma Slugma Kappa fells on the Liberia by Liberian surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-8146.jpg|Tank Evans falls on the Water Windle death.png|Pencil fells on the City hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg|Dracula flying on the Airplane Screenshot_20190217-150141.png|Aquaman falls on the Ground hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7169.jpg|Verushka Van Vine fells on the Ground kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-4134.jpg|Commander Vachir and Rhinos fells on the Cliff by Tai Lung toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8971.jpg|Stinky Pete falls on the Suitcase by Woody Mosie_death.png|Tony Thompson slides on the Ground by Rudolph Sackville-Bagg cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-4784.jpg|Cruz Ramirez slides in the Beach Toots And The Germettes Blowing.PNG|Toots And The Germettes Slides In The Ground By George Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-9000.jpg|Marianne launches into the Spider Webs by The Bog King IMG_20190104_084407.jpg|Chief Bobnar falls on the Cliff by Hognob Flying_Leah.png|Leah flies on the ground by Zac Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8254.jpg|Goofy falls on the roof from Exploding a Car ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg|Flynn Squint Gupta Raz and Silas sliding in the Wrecking Ship Rumbo_Death.png|Captain Léon Rom falls on the Boat All_I_Want_Christmas_Is_You_2017_Screenshot_1142.jpg|Little Mariah slides on the Ice Porry Defeat.png|Reggie Warrington slides on the Ground Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8937.jpg|Douche and Darren slides on the Sky rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9936.jpg|Marcel, Tipa and Armando falls on the Water Bandicam_2018-10-19_11-02-16-550.jpg|? Dexter_falling.png|Dexter falling down on the ground Lungus_death.png|El Materdor slides in the Ground by Chuy Patrick_and_Uron_Death.png|The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio launched on the space Strange_Magic_Screenshot_2403.jpg|Griselda and Sugar Plum slides on Bog King's castle Rusty_death.png|Mercutio fallen down in the Water bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Penny Forrester falls down into the Ground Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer strapped to a rocket and was sent up to the moon by the Monsters nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg|Surly and Andie fallen down in the Bridge tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-6084.jpg|Lizzy Griffiths slides on the Floor Screenshot_20190217-150125.png|Sewer Babies falls into the Ground peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Peter Pan falls into the Ground Peterrabbit-animationscreencaps.com-6536.jpg|Thomas McGregor falls on the Wall Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9312.jpg|Balthazar Bratt launched into the City by Gru Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-380.jpg|Zuba slides on the Ground lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-1537.jpg|Ted Wiggins slides on the Ground Screenshot_20190516-203429.png|Lou launches into The Toy Chest by Baby shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6491.jpg|Oscar blasting by Lenny's roar nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|Percy "King" Dimpleweed falls on the Water Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-6067.jpg|Ella fells on the Ground Bandicam 2018-08-24 11-42-23-440.jpg|Condorito and Coné falls on the cave Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|DeSoto flies in the Ground by Dodger ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg|Crysta falls on The Ground Screenshot_20190217-150129.png|Abraham Lincoln falls in the Ground 0DA0B137-A666-4595-8DF5-8E93675B0A83.jpg|Banzou flies on Fireworks and Being Blown Up rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11587.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake slides on the Water great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8070.jpg|Ratigan and Basil falls on the Big Ben Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg|Wendy Darling slides on the Ground Bandicam_2018-10-28_18-35-17-903.jpg|? sinbad-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg|Sinbad and Marina fallen on the Ship ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg|Lucas Nickle falls on the Hole minions-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Bob and Stuart falls down on The Kevin Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|??? rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Jewel falls down on the Plane Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-10495.jpg|Mayor Phlemming accidentally ejects himself through the rectum Bubbles School Slide.png|Bubbles slides on The Ground by Buttercup Pushing Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg|Dennis falling down from The Tower by Dracula Screenshot_20190217-150122.png|Surfer Dave slides in the Ground Araguntan Death.png|Simian fell on the Bridge Smurfs Lost Village 2017 Screenshot 2232.jpg|Gargamel Monty And Azarel flies away from Smurfette's Power Dogs-heaven2-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Red falls on the Hole Peck_death.png|Zebedee fallen down in the Ice Forky_Falling.png|Forky Falls into The Floor Mousekingdeath.png|The Mouse King fall on the Death IMG_20181129_092707.jpg|Shady Slim falls on the Ground by Grandma Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.jpg|Pigeon Toady launches into the Helicopter 4374EF84-61AE-47CC-8882-73AF6B1F742A.png|Mega-Trogg Explode on the death fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|Willie fell on the Beanstalk madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg|Private launches into the Christmas Tree by Mr. Chew angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg|The Mime flying in The Pig City Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7781.jpg|Merlock falls on the Ground Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-8808.jpg|Burger-Beard fells on the Ground by Sir Pinch-a-Lot cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg|Green Gremlin falls on the Water Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg|Agent Classified Corporal Eva and Short Fuse slides on the Boat Oscar_Death.png|Rookery slides on the Car hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Carlos slides in the Ground tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8330.jpg|Trek and Tantor falls on the Water IMG_20181019_135434.jpg|Maria Posada launches into the Ground by Manolo pixie-hollow-games-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg|Rosetta and Chloe falls on the Ground Zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg|Kai, Zoe and Budzo falling Down on The Ground D.N._Ace_Vending_for_Danger_falling_scene.png|Ace Ripley, Sloane Plunderman, Crabby, Heidi, Snout Hammer & Digs flies on the Ground by Mendel Two_Demons_flying.png|Wenamoo & Nahahair flies on the wall Justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9929.jpg|Heraclio fallen down in the Waterfalls Rodolfo's_death.jpg|Rodolfo flying on the Moon hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg|Jimmy Ten Strings and Giant fallen down in the City escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|General Shanker fell in the Canyon Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg|Erik launches into the Ground by Bryan the Beachmaker Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8035.jpg|Scroop falls to his dead end big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Baymax falls on the Ground toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8440.jpg|Zurg fells on the Elevador Despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9739.jpg|Vector flying into the Space with The moon Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg|Boog fells on the Cliff Mountain incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg|Gilbert Huph slides on the Wall by Bob Parr Maria_death.png|The Beast fallen down in the Water Blasting_Orange.png|Annoying Orange blasted on by Goku IMG 20190103 183833.jpg|Chuy fells on the Ground 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Winged Beast falling and slaved to the death Sigel_death.png|Max Mordon fallen down on the Statue 570E320D-1FF6-4A2E-849E-6F1B3724E140.png|Headmaster crashed a Taxi Calabar's_death.png|Calabar slides on the Rock Zhong defeat.png|Zhong flying on the Space Kirk_Defeat.png|Mr Greene slides on the Ground Timmy Defeat.png|Timber Wolf slides on the Ground Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe launches into the Boat swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Jean-Bob launches into the Ground by Puffin jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Bagheera fallen down on the tree by Colonel Hathi Basil_defeat.png|Reggie slides on The Fruit Ietee_Death.png|Tyler Harne launches into the Ground by Max Screenshot_2017-10-19-16-48-23.png|Black Wolf falls into the Death horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff gets bonked a tree and gets bonked on the clif KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango falling to his Death Uranam_death.png|The Evil Queen About to Crash Downfall on the Death Peco Roar.jpg|Coyotes blasting on Peco Bill's Roar The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2431.jpg|Chakal falling down on the Bell by Manolo and Maria Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg|Bad Cop fell on the Canyon by Batman Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|Darla launches into the Ground Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10067.jpg|The Other Mother/Beldam slides on the Webs lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa fell in the Waterfalls Rusty_goes_Bananas_ending_scene.png|Rusty got hit by the Giant Banana Split & bumps onto a Monkey Exhibit Jonah defeat.png|Mr. Tinkles launches into the Window Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket throws and Burned the Death Trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9473.jpg|Chef and Creek slides on the Bridge Edgar_defeat.png|Ramon slides on the Ice Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2122.jpg|Sauron falling down as She blasted on the Eye surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg|Cody Maverick fallen down on the Wave Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousand Miles of Death minions-disneyscreencaps.com-6817.jpg|Frabice launching on the Ground by Scarlet Overkill launching arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg|Animals flying in the Africa Srom_death.png|Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb flying on the sky Arbrose_death.png|Ted falls on the Jungle spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|The Colonel flies on the Desert by Spirit Falling_Peridot.png|Peridot flies off by the Giant Blue Hand Big_Nose_Screams_&_Falls_Down.png|Big Nose falling down on the Ground Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8686.jpg|Plankton blasted on By Spongebob Shouting "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12030.jpg|Chick Hicks fells on the Wall by Lightning McQueen Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Meowrice slides on the Train Screenshot_20180909-210559.png|Heavy fall on the Ground by Mario Kicking it Muramsa_death.png|General Grawl Flies on the Ground Bumping_Vegimals.png|Vegimals slides on the Kitchen Spike_flies_quite_suddenly_off_boat_screamin_like_a_girl.jpg|Spike flies on the boat Nella_Giant_Wave.png|Nella slides on the Giant Tidal-Wave the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg|Samson fallen down on the Tree by Kazar Zigzag_falls.png|Zigzag falls on the ground The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2162.jpg|Manolo fells on the Ground Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg|Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong fells on the Ground Krel flying back.jpeg|Krel blown away Jimmo_Tanga_and_Hullo_Defeat.png|Hans, Greta and Klaus slides on the Ground by Ferdinand and Guapo pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-8844.jpg|Queen Victoria falls on the Barrel Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8759.jpg|Junior, Tulip and Baby Diamond Destiny fells on the Ground by Hunter Crushery_flying_balloo.png|Crusher flies on a Balloon Paddington_Screenshot_2499.jpg|Millicent Clyde launches into the Ground cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10154.jpg|Grem and Acer about to crash on the Bar by Holley bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9898.jpg|Hopper slides on the Water Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis slides on the Wall animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg|Socrates slides on the Weight Larry_death.png|Ian and the Deer fells slides on the water Lego_Batman_2017_Screenshot_2448.jpg|King Kong falling down on the Cliff igor-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Igor, Scamper and Brain after the chase hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg|Granny Puckett falls on the Mountains by Dolph Bad apple defeat.png|Bad Apple flies on by Larryboy brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Kenai slides on the Ground overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg|Vincent flies on the birthday balloons Falling_Thief.png|The Thief falls down on the ground Serp_defeat.jpg|Serp falls on the Ground by Coco angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg|Leonard and Red fells on the Ground Screenshot_20190120-141453.png|Gregory Sackville-Bagg launches into the Ground by Rookery Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg|Raccoon slide in King's Nut Car nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|Jack Skellington And Zero falls down in the City megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|Tighten launches into the Wall by Megamind rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-1088.jpg|Duke of Owls blasted on the Flashlight Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1296.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid falls onto Toothless and Stormfly 116a_-_Abby_deflating_all_over_the_place.png|Abby Hatcher flies backwards on her deflated suit after the birds popped it Senni_death.png|Bowser launches into the Vulcans by Mario wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-4152.jpg|WALL-E falls on Axiom coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Miguel Rivera being thrown by Ernesto Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alpha, Beata and Wolves falls on the Cliff Sing_2016_Screenshot_2050.jpg|Mike about to fall on the Sewers Ruby_falling.png|Ruby falling down on the ground after practising Duggee_Beaver_Singing_Scene.jpeg|Duggee, Norrie, Betty, Tag, Happy & Roly flies on Beaver's Singing Fall_and_Slide_Lidong.png|Lidong falls and slides on the floor Woolly_Mammoth_flying.png|Woolly Mammoth flies on by Gertie the Dinosaur Monster_House_Screenshot_2287.jpg|DJ Walters slides on the Ground Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg|Kuzco (Llama) and Pacha slides on Bats in the Bridge Wilt_sliding.png|Wilt slides on the Floor Shimmer_flying_out.png|Shimmer flying out of the hole Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu flies on a Fireworks Super_Wings_Sandstorm_Scene.png|Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali flies on a Sandstorm Strangemagic-animationscreencaps.com-9668.jpg|Bog King falling down in the Bridge S2E11_Marco_Diaz_falls_face-first_on_the_floor.png|Marco Diaz falling down on the Ground Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3691.jpg|Darwin flies into the trees Wendell_flying.png|Wendell flies on a Hot Dog Machine 90F86016-352E-4D52-A196-59E55B306E63.jpg|Hunter about to crushed on the Cliff Flying_Ernest.png|Ernest the Vampire flies on a Flying Saucer home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7877.jpg|Alameda Slim being kicked by Maggie and Grace Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5281.jpg|Victor Quartermaine Flies in the car and being thrown by Wallace Ushari's Death.png|Ushari and Bunga falling down into the lava Screenshot_20180803-151631.png|Insurance Adjuster Pencil being blown up Wooldoor_Explosion.png|Wooldoor Sockbat flies on Foxxy Love's Explosion Flying_Tut.png|Tutenstein flies out of the Cinema Bandicam_2019-02-19_12-41-58-471.jpg|Dot Warner falls down on the ocean Bandicam_2019-02-21_14-01-52-392.jpg|Meloetta flees on the electric Bandicam_2019-02-23_19-29-32-459.jpg|Laureline falls down on the ground Bandicam_2019-02-24_07-06-50-489.jpg|Sucy Manbavaran blasting by the bull's roar Bandicam_2019-02-24_07-09-39-969.jpg|Martian flies on the ground Bandicam_2019-02-24_07-11-25-013.jpg|Don Calcaneo blasting on the NASA Bandicam_2019-03-04_14-50-55-854.jpg|Platinum slides on the sun by Wonder Woman Bandicam_2018-10-19_11-15-36-652.jpg|Angelica falling down on the ground Falling_Pat.png|Pat falling down on the roof Stiletto_flying_robot.png|Stiletto flies on a robot Noddy_flies.png|Noddy flies in the Duck Pond Sliding_Arnold.png|Arnold slides on the ground Bandicam_2019-04-06_06-09-31-786.jpg|Pierre slides on the ground by Newserator 3000 mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg|Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny Peterson flies into the Ground Dudley_the_dragon_falls.jpeg|Dudley the Dragon falling down on the ground by the Caveman Hugh_neutron_fall.png|Hugh Neutron falling down on the Sky Sloane_Falling.png|Sloane Plunderman falling down on the Ground